Kyuhyun, Sungmin and That Ghost
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sungmin tertimpa sial selama beberapa hari. Yang terakhir, ia jatuh dari tangga apartemen dan sejak saat itu ia mulai melihat seorang yeojya bergaun merah dengan wajah setengah hancur, selalu bergelayut atau melayang didekat Kyuhyun. RnR, pliss..


**Kyuhyun, Sungmin and That Ghost**

**Pairing :: KyuMin**

**Disclaimer :: KyuMin hanya milik yang maha kuasa (...?)**

**Summary :: Cerita misteri yang dialami Sungmin and Kyuhyun.**

**Genre :: Horror gaze..**

**Gender :: Hmm... Yaoi. sedikit NC. (yah.. mnurut author sih cuma dikit.)**

**Warning :: Jangan dibaca malem- malem. Kenapa? Ngg knapa-knapa sih.. Yah suka- suka readers jja.. ^0^**

**ok! Happy reading

* * *

  
**

Perih..

Kata itu yang terlintas diotak Sungmin saat ia baru bangun tidur. Mata kirinya terasa perih dan panas. Padahal semalam saat ia mau tidur matanya masih baik- baik saja. Tapi pagi ini.. Bahkan membuka matanya pun terasa sakit.

" Hyung.. Sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sungmin sambil melihat namja cute itu lembut.

" Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin lemah sambil mengucek mata kirinya. " Mataku perih, nggak bisa dibuka.." Erangnya bête sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menatap mata kiri Sungmin. Perlahan dibukanya mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam dan ditiup- tiupnya lembut. " Gimana? Udah mendingan?"

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya yang sedikit lebih baik. Ia mengangguk. " Gomawo, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum menatap Sungmin dan detik berikutnya satu ciuman mesra mendarat dibibir mungil Sungmin. Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sebaik mungkin sambil menggenggam tangan namja itu.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu sampai Sungmin mulai merasa sesak dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. " Lebih baik keluar sekarang. Kalau Eeteuk hyung berpikir kita belum bangun dia pasti ngomel- ngomel."

Mendengar alasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mencium kening Sungmin lembut dan mengusap kepala namja itu. " Oke.. Ayo hyung juga bangun." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menuruti ucapan magnae kesayangannya dan mereka berjalan keluar kamar. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua.

Dia menatap nanar kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Belakangan ini Sungmin selalu kena sial.

Bahkan Sungmin sendiri menyebut dirinya Not Lucky Guy.

Tadi pagi mata kirinya perih secara tiba- tiba. Dua hari yang lalu dia jatuh dari tangga di dorm. Kepeleset di kamar mandi. Baju pink kesayangannya hilang waktu latihan di studio. Ponselnya nyemplung ke panci saat ia sedang kebagian jatah masak. Lalu kemarin harinya, kunci mobilnya hilang, ban mobil bocor, dikejar- kejar seorang fans fanatik, nggak dapat jatah makan malam, bahkan sampai di pupup-in burung waktu lagi jalan ke minimarket dekat dorm buat nyari bahan makan malam. (duh maaf agak jorok..).

Nasibnya benar- benar nggak bagus sama sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai heran kenapa kekasihnya itu kena sial terus menerus. Kalau kata Siwon, Sungmin lagi diuji Tuhan. Kalau kata Heechul, Sungmin lagi kena sial massal. Kalau kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin dikutuk orang. Dan kalau kata Yesung, itu hukuman.

Yah., Sungminnya sendiri juga nggak terlalu memusingkan hal itu sih. Kalau memang dia yang lagi kebagian sial, mau gimana lagi? Bahkan Donghae sempet nyuruh Sungmin beli jimat agar nggak kena sial mulu, tapi Sungmin menolak usul konyol itu.

Masa Lee Sungmin beli jimat pengusir sial?

Apa kata dunia?

" Ramen siap!" Seru Ryeowook sambil membawa panci berukuran besar dan meletakkannya di tengah- tengah meja makan.

Duk! Tiba- tiba Ryeowook tersentak karena merasa dipukul seseorang dari belakang. Alhasil panci yang tadi dibawanya kegeser kedepan dan tumpah ruah dimeja makan. Mengenai Sungmin yang duduk tepat didepannya.

" Gyaah! Puannas!" Seru Sungmin histeris sambil loncat dari kursi makan dan langsung mengibas- kibas bajunya yang kena kuah panas ramen.

Kehebohan langsung terjadi.

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut panik sambil membersihkan noda ramen dipakaian Sungmin. " Wookie hyung hati- hati, dong!"

" Ah. Mianhae.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf, hyung!" Ryeowook ikutan panik dan ikut membersihkan noda ramen dipakaian Sungmin. " Panas ya, hyung? Mian banget, ya.. Tadi.. Tadi kayak ada yang dorong aku.."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook bingung. " Siapa yang mendorong kamu?"

Ryeowook menengok kebelakang. " Memang nggak ada siapa- siapa dibelakangku tadi?" Wajah Ryeowook berubah pucat. " Ah, aku nggak bohong. Tadi aku merasa ada yang mendorongku!"

Yesung langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook berdiri. " Tapi nggak ada siapa- siapa dibelakangmu, Wookie.." Tegasnya lembut.

Ryeowook diam lalu menatap Sungmin. " Aku.. Nggak bohong, hyung.." Matanya berkaca- kaca. Ia benar- benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Seseorang mendorongnya.

Sungmin mengangguk menatap Ryeowook. Ia juga tahu kalau Ryeowook namja yang nggak mungkin berbohong. Karena itu para member yang lain langsung pada diam saat mendengar Ryeowook bilang ada yang mendorongnya.

Donghae merapat ke Eunhyuk. " Mungkin nggak kalau dorm kita berhantu?" Tanyanya gemetar.

" Jangan ngomong sembarangan, ikan teri!" Sentak Heechul kesal. " Udah.. Udah.. Beresin semuanya.. Masak lagi ramennya. Nggak ada apa- apa. Cuma kecelakaan karena kesialan si Sungmin aja." Tegasnya. Ia nggak mau kalau dongsaeng- dongsaennya jadi penakut begitu.

Eeteuk mengangguk. " Sungmin, cepat ganti baju sana. Wookie duduk aja, deh.. Mungkin kau kelelahan. Biar aku yang buat ramen lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengambil panci yang masih tergeletak diatas meja makan dan membawanya kebagian dapur.

Wookie hanya mengangguk dan duduk. Sungmin juga langsung berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin mengikutinya, tapi Sungmin menyuruhnya tunggu di ruang makan.

_Sungmin pov~_

Kok aku bener- bener sial belakangan ini, ya? Apa benar kata member yang lain kalau aku sedang dikutuk atau diuji.

Tapi ini konyol, ah..

Masa aku terus yang kena sial tiga hari berturut- turut? Kesialannya datang secara langsung lagi. Nggak pakai istirahat dulu. Aku serasa sedang dikerjai seseorang.

_Pov end~_

Sungmin langsung mengganti pakaiannya.

" Aww!" Serunya saat ia memakai pakaiannya. Ia langsung melepas t-shirt pinknya dan melihat benda apa yang tadi serasa menusuk kulitnya.

Jarum?

" Kenapa ada jarum, sih?" Gerutu Sungmin kesal. Ia langsung memasukkan jarum itu kelaci mejanya dan memakai bajunya lagi dengan perasaan dongkol.

" Tunggu.. Tadi Hae bilang.. Jangan- jangan dorm ini.." Tiba- tiba tubuh Sungmin merinding. Ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Kebelakang. Memastikan tak ada siapa- siapa diruangan itu selain dirinya. Lalu dengan cepat Sungmin langsung berlari keluar kamarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin benar- benar kesal dengan semua kesialan misterius yang menimpanya belakangan hari ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan Changmin DBSK yang kebetulan sedang berada dalam satu acara bersamanya.

Changmin mendengarkan segala cerita Sungmin dengan seksama.

Setelah Sungmin selesai ia menatap Sungmin serius. " Itu sih kesialan berturut- turut, hyung.. Aku turut berduka padamu.." Ucapnya sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu Sungmin sok perhatian.

" Aku ini mau konsultasi.." Erang Sungmin yang mulai frustasi.

" Lho, kalau mau konsultasi sama psikiater sono jangan sama aku. Aku mana ngerti, hyung.." Changmin nyengir. " Udah.. Hyung santai aja.. Semua pasti ada hikmahnya, deh.. Kali aja dibalik semua kesialan ini hyung akan dapat berkah yang luar biasa dari yang maha kuasa.." Begitu selesai berkhotbah Changmin langsung tertawa geli.

Sungmin hanya menatap namja itu dengan amat sangat bête. Orang kesusahan malah diajak bercanda. Nggak ada bedanya sama anak- anak suju di dorm yang malah ngomong yang enggak- enggak.

" Udah, ah.. Aku capek.. Aku mau pulang aja, deh.." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tertawa geli.

" Bye.. Bye, Hyung.. Semoga kau beruntung.."

Sungmin semakin bête dengan sikap Changmin.

Sementara itu di dorm. Kyuhyun duduk didepan komputernya sambil memainkan resident evil. Ia sedang bosan main starcraft. Ia terus kepikiran sama Sungmin yang belum pulang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemani Sungmin hari ini, tapi Sungmin menyuruhnya tetap dirumah.

Bagaimanapun juga ia khawatir Sungmin tertimpa masalah lagi.

Zreet.. Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun tersentak karena merasa sesuatu mengusap tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

Nggak ada siapa- siapa. Kamarnya kosong.

Lalu perasaan apa tadi? Seperti ada yang mengusap lehernya lembut. Dan dingin. Kyuhyun langsung merinding begitu mengingat kata- kata Ryeowook tadi pagi.

' _Ada yang mendorongku!_'

Apa benar dorm mereka kini berhantu?

Itu nggak mungkin!

Kyuhyun kembali serius dengan permainanannya dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran konyol tentang hantu itu. Dorm mereka nggak mungkin berhantu! Dan kesialan Sungmin nggak ada hubungannya dengan rumor konyol itu! Kyuhyun benar- benar nggak percaya sama sekali!

Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Kok tiba- tiba perasaannya nggak enak banget, ya.. Ia kepikiran Sungmin terus. Apa ada sesuatu lagi yang menimpa Sungmin?

Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Sungmin.

" Ah, yeoboseyo." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Hyung lagi dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa- basi.

" Aku lagi di depan apartemen, nih. Baru mau naik lift. Ah, liftnya rusak! Ugh.." Sungmin mengeluh lagi. " Ini pasti kesialan berikutnya. Eh, memang ada apa Kyu? Tumben kamu meneleponku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. " Aku.. Hanya khawatir. Aku kira hyung kenapa- napa. Jadi aku telepon aja. Hyung naik tangga, ya? Gelap ngga? Hati- hati, ya.."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar perhatian Kyuhyun yang kelewat berlebihan itu. " Aku kan bukan anak kecil, Kyuhyunie.. Tenang sa_" Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata- katanya, ia tersentak. " Waa!"

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar suara ribut ditempat Sungmin. Suara seruan Sungmin berserta dengan suara benda terjatuh. " Hyung.. Hyung? Hyung kenapa?"

Nggak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegang. Ia langsung melemparkan ponselnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Di ruang tengah ia berpapasan dengan Hankyung yang bingung menatapnya yang berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari dorm mereka.

Kyuhun berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri tangga apartemen. Ia sampai di lantai dua dan langsung tersentak saat melihat tubuh Sungmin tengah terbaring diujung anak tangga. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja. " Hyung!" Jerit Kyuhyun panik.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membawanya ke lift. Kyuhyun melongo melihat lift yang masih berjalan. Tadi Sungmin bilang liftnya rusak, kan? Kok sekarang bisa digunakan?

Sampai di dorm Hankyung yang pertama melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Kyu, kenapa Sungmin?" Tanyanya kaget.

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung lalu menggeleng. " Hyung tolong panggilkan Eeteuk hyung, ya.. Aku akan membawa Sungmin hyung ke kamar dulu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk lalu berlari kekamar Eeteuk.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuh Sungmin diatas tempat tidur pink-nya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin khawatir. " Hyung.. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sih? Dasar ceroboh.."

" Kyu!" Eeteuk masuk kedalam kamar Kyumin dengan wajah cemas, Hankyung ikut bersamanya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin. " Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sungmin pingsan?"

" Sepertinya dia jatuh dari tangga." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

Eeteuk duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sungmin dan mengusap kaki Sungmin lembut. " Kalau begitu biarkan dia istirahat sejenak. Kalau dia sudah sadar beritahu aku, aku ada siaran di Sukira sore ini." Gumam Eeteuk sambil berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangguk. Eeteuk langsung berjalan keluar kamar dengan enggan.

" Ah, Kyu.. Aku juga harus menjemput Heechul-ah sekarang. Apa kau tak apa- apa ditinggal?" Tanya Hankyung ragu.

" Tentu, hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hankyung. " Aku akan menjaga Sungmin hyung."

Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

Dalam keheningan kamar itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Menyentuh wajah namja itu. Menyentuh lekukan bibir Sungmin. Dan perlahan namun pasti, dikecupnya bibir pucat itu sekali sambil tersenyum. " Bangunlah, hyung.." Bisiknya lembut ditelinga Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Bangun_…~~" Sungmin mendengar desahan seseorang tepat disampingnya. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun memandanginya khawatir.

" Kyu..?"

" Ah, hyung sudah bangun!"

Sungmin langsung bangun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun heran. Jadi yang sejak tadi ada disampingnya itu Kyuhyun. Tapi suara yang membangunkannya tadi.. Bukan suara Kyuhyun. Terdengar seperti suara seorang yeojya.

" Apa tadi ada yeojya disini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Hyung mengigau, ya? Tadi hyung pingsan karena jatuh dari tangga. Aku khawatir banget, lho. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gaun merah yang terlihat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap perlahan keatas gaun itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat seorang yeojya berbaju merah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Wajah yeojya itu setengah hancur. Sungmin menelan ludah. " Ky-Kyu.. I-Itu.. Apa?" Tanyanya gemetar sambil menunjuk kearah yeojya itu.

Kyuhyun menengok dan menaikkan satu alisnya. " Apa? Nggak ada apa- apa, hyung.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun panik. " Jangan bohong, Kyu! Itu! Dibelakangmu! Ada yeojya dengan wajah mengerikan, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya itu. Ia berdiri dan menatap kesekeliling kamarnya. Nggak ada apapun. Ia menatap Sungmin lagi. " Kurasa hyung butuh istirahat. Tidur lagi saja."

" Cho Kyuhyun! Aku serius! Ada yeojya dibelakangmu!" Seru Sungmin tak mau kalah. Tapi ia langsung diam saat yeojya itu sudah tak ada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Yeojya itu sudah menghilang lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar kembali berbaring. " Pokoknya hyung istirahat aja."

" Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja itu hanya mencium kening Sungmin sekali lalu tersenyum. " Kau terlalu lelah hyung.. Tidurlah.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin sekali dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan bête. Ia ingat kata- kata dongsaeng- dongsaengnya tadi pagi. Ada hantu di dorm mereka. Apa yang tadi dilihatnya hantu? Apa hantu itu yang membuat Sungmin tertimpa sial terus menerus belakangan ini.

Tapi kenapa tiba- tiba dia bisa melihatnya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin menatap ngeri kearah Kyuhyun. Lagi- lagi ia melihat yeojya berwajah seram itu menggelayut dipundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya aneh karena setiap Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya, Sungmin langsung mundur ketakutan. Sekarang bahkan ia sudah mencengkram lengan Kibum yang berada disampingnya seakan meminta perlindungan namja itu.

" Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kibum yang juga merasa bingung.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik tubuh Kibum. Ia takut sekali melihat yeojya itu. Yeojya itu berlumuran darah sampai di gaun merahnya. Ia bergelayut dipundak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin datar.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin Sungmin hyung butuh istirahat. Kau latihan aja, Kyu.." Gumam Kibum.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun nggak rela. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung menatap kearahnya. Namun detik itu juga Sungmin langsung menjerit histeris. Karena yang Sungmin lihat adalah wajah yeojya itu sudah dihadapan wajahnya.

" Hyung! Hyung kenapa?" Seru Kibum panik sambil menarik lengan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun.

" Pergi! Pergi!" Seru Sungmin histeris.

Suasana latihan di studio langsung kacau. Para member suju yang tadinya sedang latihan langsung berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kangin bingung melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang aneh. Sungmin menutup wajahnya ketakutan.

" Aku tak tahu. Begitu melihatku, Sungmin hyung langsung menjerit." Jawab Kyuhyun memelas. Ia juga bingung. Sungmin semakin kelihatan aneh belakangan hari ini. Ia tak mau berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun dan selalu kelihatan ketakutan kalau didekatinya.

Eeteuk langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata namja itu lembut. " Kau kenapa Sungmin? Apa ada masalah..?"

Sekilas Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apa yeojya itu ada disana. Namun sudah tak ada. Sungmin menatap Eeteuk lagi sambil menggeleng. " Aku.. Aku merasa pusing.. Apa aku boleh nggak ikut latihan hari ini hyung?" Tanyanya pelan.

Eeteuk langsung mengangguk. " Istirahatlah dikamar." Ia menengok kearah Kyuhyun. " Kau temani Sungmin saja, Kyu."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Sungmin langsung menolak. " Aku akan bersama Kibum!" Serunya sambil menarik lengan Kibum dan berjalan meninggalkan teman- temannya yang bingung. Sedankan Kibum juga hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sungmin tanpa banyak tanya.

" Sebenarnya kalian kenapa, sih? Bertengkar?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penasaran sambil memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Nggak ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa Sungmin kelihatan ketakutan?

Eunhyuk ikut- ikutan menatap Kyuhyun. " Apa kau melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya takut kepadamu? Misalnya kau…." Eunhyuk diam sebentar. " Ng.. Berniat.." Eunhyuk diam lagi. " Itu ke dia.." Begitu kata itu keluar Eunhyuk langsung senyam- senyum malu sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya bingung. " Apa sih maksud hyung? Aku menyentuh Sungmin hyung aja nggak. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia takut padaku." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sambil melotot. " Wookie hyung, apa aku menakutkan hah?"

Yang dipelototin justru tertawa sambil menarik lengan Yesung yang berada disampingnya. " Saking takutnya aku jadi ingin tertawa.." Godanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik bête. " Aku serius!" Serunya kesal.

" Ah, sudahlah.." Eeteuk langsung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. " Kau nggak menakutkan Kyuhyun. Tapi mungkin untuk sementara kau jangan mengejutkan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun langsung duduk di lantai studio dengan kesal. " Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Belum lagi belakangan hari ini dia terus bilang ada yeojya seram dibelakangku. Mana? Nggak ada apa- apa, kan..!"

Mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, member yang lain langsung terdiam dan duduk melingkari Kyuhyun.

" Maksudmu apa, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul serius. " Yeojya seram dibelakangmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menatap hyungnya bête. " Dia selalu bilang melihat yeojya berwajah seram dengan gaun merah dibelakangku. Padahal nggak ada apa- apa!"

Nggak ada satupun member yang berniat memberi tanggapan. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menatap Kyuhyun ngeri.

" Apa yang Sungmin hyung lihat itu.." Suara Siwon menghilang digantikan tatapan cemasnya yang menatap Kyuhyun. " Ah, nggak mungkin.. Masa kejadian waktu syuting mystery 6 terulang lagi." Lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau benar?" Tanya Shindong yang ikut- ikutan ngeri. " Bagaimana kalau Sungmin memang melihat hantu dibelakang Kyuhyun." Ia menatap Kyuhyun. " Apa kau nggak merasa aneh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil merenggangkan bahunya. " Aku sama sekali nggak merasa aneh, kok. Sungmin hyung yang aneh. Bukan aku."

" Ah, sudahlah!" Seru Kangin akhirnya. Ia memilih berdiri. " Jangan bicarakan hal ini. Aku sudah merinding, nih.." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

" Kangin benar.. Jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi." Gumam Eeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya nggak segera mengangguk. Mereka masih menatap kearah belakang Kyuhyun bingung. Apa benar ada yeojya dibelakan Kyuhyun? Atau itu hanya halusinasi Sungmin?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin semakin kacau. Semakin lama ia semakin sering melihat yeojya bergaun merah dengan darah itu bergelayut atau melayang- laying tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kadang sesekali yeojya itu menatap Sungmin datar dengan matanya yang menyeramkan.

" Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sambil melempar PSP-nya ke tempat tidur dan menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidur sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin tidur dalam posisi begitu, awalnya Kyuhyun merasa biasa saja, mungkin Sungmin memang sedang kacau. Tapi lama- lama ia bosan juga melihat kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu. Belum lagi teriakan yang kadang- kadang didengar Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin lagi sendirian. Itu membuatnya gila!

" Aku tahu hyung belum tidur!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia menarik selimut Sungmin dan namja itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

Pura- pura tidur.

" Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih lembut. Ia tahu Sungmin hanya pura- pura.

Sungmin nggak bereaksi.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas diotak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung merundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin. " Hyung sudah tidur, ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin masih nggak memberi respon apapun.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyentuh setiap lekukan di wajah Sungmin. Mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai merona merah tapi tetap tak mau membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun semakin melancarkan serangannya. Ia menyentuh bibir Sungmin lembut dan mulai mencium bibir mungil itu. Mengulum bibirnya.

" Ngh.. Kyu.." Desah Sungmin menyerah dan mulai membuka matanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan agar menjauh darinya. Tapi Kyuhyun nggak perduli.

Ia mencium Sungmin semakin dalam.

" Kyu.." Erang Sungmin lagi yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan bibir Sungmin dan mencium mata Sungmin lembut. " Makanya jangan pura- pura tidur, hyung.." Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

Terulas senyuman kecil di bibir Sungmin saat ia menatap magnae dihadapannya. Namun senyumannya pudar saat ia melihat yeojya menyeramkan itu kini sedang melotot menatapnya dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung terpaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ditempat yang tak dikenalnya. Ia menoleh kesegala arah. Nggak ada siapa- siapa disini. Ia sendirian. Sendirian di tempat asing ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya.

" Kyu!" Seru Sungmin sekencang mungkin. Tapi Kyuhyun nggak menoleh.

" Kyu.. Apa dia nggak mendengarku?" Gumamnya. Sungmin baru saja berniat mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeojya bergaun merah jalan dengan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap yeojya itu.

Dan seakan menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, yeojya itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang setengah hancur. Kali ini tatapannya nggak datar seperti biasanya. Yeojya itu tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, kearah Sungmin.

" Kau! Mau kau bawa kemana Kyuhyun?" Seru Sungmin sambil berlari kearah yeojya itu dan Kyuhyun.

Duagh! Tiba- tiba sebuah truk besar menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian itu. " Kyu.. Kyu~~!" Jeritnya histeris.

" Hyung! Hyung! Bangun!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengoncangkan tubuh Sungmin agar namja itu bangun. " Hyung, ada apa?" Serunya lagi lebih panik.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun naas. " Kyu!" Tanpa banyak tanya namja itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. " Aku.. Aku mimpi kau tertabrak truk.. Dia. Dia yang membawamu.."

" Dia siapa?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan menatapnya serius.

" Dia.. Yeojya itu.. Yeojya itu yang membawamu sehingga kau tertabrak truk! Dia ingin membawamu bersamanya, Kyuhyun.." Cecar Sungmin kacau.

Kyuhyun sudah benar- benar kesal dengan segala omongan Sungmin tentang yeojya aneh itu. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan Sungmin dan menatapnya bingung. " Hyung itu kenapa, sih? Disini nggak ada yeojya, hyung.."

" Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku nggak bohong!"

" Ah, sudahlah!" Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan gusar. Ia benar- benar sudah tak tahan dengan omongan Sungmin tentang hantu yeojya itu.

Sedangkan dari tempat tidurnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun sedih karena kekasihnya itu kini tak percaya kata- katanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sungmin hyung butuh psikiater?" Gumam Ryeowook tak percaya dengan usul yang baru diucapkan Kyuhyun. " Jangan sembarangan Kyu, kau pikir Sungmin hyung gila, hah?"

" Bukan begitu, hyung.. Tapi apa kalian nggak merasa kelakuannya belakangan ini makin kacau. Ia sering mengigau dan bilang melihat hantu yeojya dalam mimpinya itu membawaku. Ia sering histeris sendirian kalau dikamar nggak ada orang. Dan kalau melihatku, dia langsung ketakutan. Aku sudah nggak tahan melihatnya…" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil menutup wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia lelah dengan kekacauan Sungmin.

Siwon menghela nafas. " Kurasa bukan psikiater yang dibutuhkan. Belakangan ini kita kerja terlalu keras, dia mungkin butuh refreshing." Gumamnya.

Eeteuk langsung menepuk tangannya sekali saat mendengar usul Siwon. " Benar, Kyu.. Lebih baik kalian pergi keluar untuk jalan- jalan saja. Mungkin Sungmin akan merasa lebih baik."

Kyuhyun menatap para hyungnya sambil memikirkan ide Eeteuk tadi. Pergi jalan- jalan dengan Sungmin? Yah, memang belakangan hari ini mereka sudah nggak pernah pergi bersama lagi, sih.. Jadi kenapa nggak? Mungkin dengan begitu Sungmin bisa lebih baik.

" Baiklah.." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang sedang duduk memandangi jendela. " Hyung, main yuk.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. " Main kemana? Apa jadwalmu kosong hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil jaket, kacamata serta topi. Ia langsung beranjak dan membuka lemari pakaian Sungmin dan mengambil kacamata dan masker pink yang biasa digunakan Sungmin kalau mau menyamar.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memakaikan masker dan kacamata itu sambil tersenyum. " Ayo kita bersenang- senang, hyung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin sudah menghabiskan eskrim keempat dengan rasa strawberry siang itu. " Kalau makan eskrim sebanyak ini, pikiranku jadi lebih baik." Gumamnya disela tawa kecilnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi hyungnya yang sudah sedikit lebih ceria itu. Ternyata ide itu berhasil juga. " Tapi jangan kebanyakan. Nanti hyung sakit perut aku yang repot, kan.." Balasnya sambil mendorong mangkuk eskrim vanilla-nya yang sudah kosong.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun sambil nyengir. " Habis ini mau kemana?"

" Kita jalan- jalan aja. Aku nggak punya tempat tujuan. Tapi pastinya, kita lewatkan satu hari ini berdua saja, ya.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin lembut dengan senyumnya.

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat.

Zret! Tiba- tiba Sungmin merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi bergerak memakan eskrimnya. Sungmin tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali.

" Kyu.." Suara Sungmin keluar. Tapi ditelinga Sungmin, itu bukanlah suaranya. Suara seorang yeojya! Sungmin ingin berteriak, tapi ia nggak bisa meneriakkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" Aku sudah puas makan eskrim.." Gumam Sungmin lagi.

" _Andwae Kyu! Bukan aku yang bicara!_" Sedangkan batin Sungmin kini hanya bisa menjerit kacau. " _Kau! Aku tahu kau yeojya itu! Keluar dari diriku!_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya keluar dari toko eskrim itu. " Hyung mau makan sesuatu yang lain nggak?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan menggandeng Sungmin.

" Aku ingin jalan- jalan.." Jawab Sungmin datar.

Hati dan pikiran Sungmin masih meracau. Berusaha mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya yang telah dikendalikan oleh yeojya yang selama ini menghantuinya. Namun ia tak bisa apa- apa. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, yeojya itu tetap bertahta dalam tubuhnya.

" _Kyu!_"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri dibawah lampu merah bersama dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang untungnya nggak mengenali mereka berdua. Saat lampu hijau, mereka mulai menyebrang didalam keramaian itu.

Tiba- tiba Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu nggak sadar. Ia tetap berjalan menyebrang bersama kumpulan orang yang lainnya. Ia nggak sadar kalau Sungmin kini sudah nggak berada disisinya lagi.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini berdiri ditengah- tengah jalan.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau ingin membunuhku? Lampunya sebentar lagi merah!_"

" Diam~~" Balas yeojya itu dingin.

" _Cepat pergi dari sini!_" Jerit Sungmin semakin panik. Lampu jalan berubah kuning. " _Cepat bawa aku pergi!_"

" Aku akan membawamu bersamaku~"

Tiiin! Sebuah mobil melaju tepat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak. Tiba- tiba kesadarannya sudah berhasil kembali, tapi ia sudah tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak menghindar. Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat- kuat.

" Hyung!" Seruan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kaget dan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun sudah menariknya kepinggir jalan lagi. " Apa sih yang hyung pikirkan? Hyung mau mati, ya? Jangan gila, hyung!"

" Ky-Kyu.." Sungmin menatap namja itu ketakutan. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. " Kyu.. Aku.. Takut.. Dia.. Mengambil kesadaranku.." Ucapnya terbata- bata sambil mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dan terisak pelan.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata- kata menatap hyungnya seperti itu. Sungmin adalah hyungnya yang paling kuat dan susah sekali disuruh menangis. Bahkan saat mereka sedang konser, disaat member yang lain menangis, Sungmin masih duduk diam. Tapi, sekarang..

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar. Ia terisak. Menangis!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sungmin dikamar KangTeuk. Ia tak tega melihat hyungnya itu selalu diliputi ketakutan yang tak beralasan kalau berada dikamar mereka. Kyuhyun ingat dengan alasan Sungmin.

Dia..

Yeojya bergaun merah yang kata Sungmin menakutkan..

Sekarang ia yakin kalau Sungmin selama ini serius. Ia memang selalu melihat yeojya itu berada didekat Kyuhyun. Semua kesialan yang menimpa Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu pasti karena yeojya itu. Dan insiden yang nyaris mencelakakan Sungmin waktu itu, juga pasti karena yeojya itu.

Sreet.. Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Nggak ada apapun, jendela kamarnya tertutup. Ia sendirian.

" Kau… Ada disini, kan..?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

" Kau disini kan?" Serunya lebih keras.

Masih tak ada apapun terjadi.

" Jangan main- main! Aku tahu kau disini sedang menatapku! Kenapa kau mengganggu Sungmin hyung? Apa salahnya? Dia bahkan tak mengenalmu, kan? Kenapa kau ganggu dia bahkan berniat mencelakakan dia?"

Kyuhyun masih belum mendapat jawaban.

" Keluar kau yeojya bergaun merah!" Serunya lagi kesal.

Tiba- tiba dari pojok kamar, Kyuhyun melihat bayangan seorang yeojya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat bayangan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Seorang yeojya bergaun merah. Setengah wajahnya hancur dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang merembes ke gaunnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Kyuhyun datar tanpa emosi.

Kyuhyun membatu. " Ja-jadi.. Kau yang selama ini dilihat Sungmin hyung..?" Tanyanya gemetar. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat hantu. Pantas saja Sungmin selalu ketakutan.

Yeojya itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun. " _Cho Kyuhyun~~_"

" Apa maumu?" Seru Kyuhyun.

" _Ikutlah~~"_

Kyuhyun semakin merasa takut dengan suara yeojya itu. ' _ikut dengannya? Apa dia berniat membawaku pergi?_' Batin Kyuhyun bingung.

" Ka-kau.. Kenapa mengganggu Sungmin hyung? Apa dia punya salah padamu? Jauhi dia.. Jangan ganggu dia lagi.." Ucap Kyuhyun perlahan sambil bergerak mundur.

" _Ikutlah~~_"

" Jangan konyol! Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu! Kau seharusnya tak berada disini! Kenapa kau mengganggu kami?"

Zret! Tiba- tiba sesuatu masuk kedalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Ia melihat yeojya itu dalam pikirannya. Melihat yeojya itu yang sedang menatap poster besar bergambar dirinya. Melihat yeojya itu tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sedang diwawancarai di sebuah acara televisi. Bahkan melihat yeojya itu menangis saat sedang membaca sebuah fanfict yang menceritakan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yeojya itu sangat mencintainya!

Yeojya itu mulai membenci seorang Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang sudah membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta. Ia membashing segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin. Merobek setiap gambar Sungmin yang berada di poster Super Junior yang dimilikinya. Bahkan yeojya itu merencanakan beberapa cara untuk mencelakai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya sakit melihat hal- hal yang dirasakan yeojya itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari saat yeojya itu baru pulang dari suatu tempat, ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tertabrak truk saat sedang menyebrang jalan. Setengah wajahnya hancur berantakan. Gaun putih yang dipakainya rusak dan mulai dinodai warna merah dari darah. Gaun itu berubah berwarna merah.

Zrret! Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dan melihat kamarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap yeojya yang masih berdiri itu ngeri. " Kau.. Ingin membawaku ke duniamu..?" Tanyanya gemetar.

Yeojya itu mengangguk sekali lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "_ Ikutlah~~_"

" Andwae! Aku ini manusia, duniaku dan kau berbeda! Aku tak mau mati sekarang!"

" _Cho Kyuhyun.. Ikutlah~~_"

" Kubilang tidak!" Seru Kyuhyun. " Apa kau tak akan melepaskanku kalau aku tak mau ikut bersamamu! Kau itu sudah mati! Pergi dari dunia ini! Jangan ganggu aku atau Sungmin hyung lagi!"

" _Ikut denganku~~_"

" Andwae!" Kyuhyun meraih buku tebal dimejanya dan melemparkannya kearah yeojya yang kini melayang mendekatinya itu. Namun mustahil, buku itu langsung terjatuh sebelum mengenai yeojya itu.

Kyuhyun merapat ketakutan, yeojya itu kini berhadapan dengannya sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa takut dan kacau. Apa ia harus mati sekarang? Ia tak mau! Ia tak mau meninggalkan semuanya apalagi Sungmin! Ia masih mau hidup!

" _Kau.. Sangat mencintainya~~?_"

Kyuhyun menatap yeojya itu. " Aku.. Sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya gemetar.

" _Kau.. Tak mau ikut~~?_"

" Aku masih ingin berada disini. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Mengertilah… Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, bukankah seharusnya kau biarkan aku berkarir lebih baik lagi? Banyak yeojya sepertimu diluar sana yang menantikanku. Kalau kau masih hidup, apa kau akan terima kalau tiba- tiba aku mati meninggalkanmu? Kau pasti mengerti, kan.."

Yeojya itu menatap Kyuhyun datar lalu menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh itu dengan sangat jelas. Tangan dingin yeojya itu membuatnya semakin merinding. Dingin seperti es. Kyuhyun semakin gemetar, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak.

Tiba- tiba yeojya itu menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya!

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia berciuman dengan hantu! Dia benar- benar merasakan bibir yeojya itu sedingin es.

Setelah melepas Kyuhyun, yeojya itu melayang mundur menjauhinya. Dan menghilang dipojok ruangan. " _Mianhae.. Cho Kyuhyun~~_"

Brukh! Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh lemas ditempatnya berdiri. Nafasnya tersenggal- senggal. Disentuhnya bibirnya yang masih terasa dingin. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang tadi disentuh yeojya itu. Dia.. Dia disentuh dan dicium oleh hantu? Dan ini bukan mimpi!

" Tapi.. Apa ini artinya dia nggak akan mengganggu Sungmin hyung lagi..?" Gumamnya.

" Kyu.." Tiba- tiba Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar dan menatap Kyuhyun heran karena namja itu sedang duduk dilantai dengan ketakutan. " Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya cepat sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, namja itu langsung mencium bibir Sungmin cepat. Sungmin tersentak menghadapi serangan tiba- tiba Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu nggak menolak. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepas bibir Sungmin.

" Ka-kau kenapa..?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

" Hangat.." Gumamnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia menatap Sungmin. " Hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin cepat.

" Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

" Hyung sudah nggak perlu ketakutan lagi. Yeojya itu tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

" Kyu.. Kau percaya?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Dia sudah pergi, hyung.. Jadi sekarang hyung tenang saja, ya.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut. " Aahh.. Aku merasa tenang sekarang.. Hyung sudah aman.." Ucapnya lagi.

" Kau.. Kenapa bisa bilang begitu? Dia mendatangimu?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Tapi.. Sekarang dia sudah pergi.. Hyung sudah aman.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

Sungmin merasakan kelegaan kini memasuki dirinya. Perasaan tenang dan bahagia karena yeojya menakutkan itu tak akan mengganggunya lagi. " Ah, gomawo, Kyu.." Ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi dalam hati ia berjanji, nggak akan menceritakan kepada Sungmin tentang ciuman menakutkan yang tadi dialaminya. Biarlah itu akan menjadi rahasia pribadinya, Sungmin tak perlu mengetahuinya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah selesai bermain- main di kim family series yang penuh dengan adegan air mata.. (lebay kumat...)

author coba- coba bikin crita misteri..

gimana?

kurang bagus, yaa..? gomen.. aq bkan penikmat film horor (khususnya film horor lokal..) jadi ngg trllu bisa nge feel sama adegan seremnya..

ah, yowess..

karena ini crta mystery pertamanku.. barang siapa aja yang udah TERLANJUR BACA sampe habis..

musti REVIEW... *maksa*

hhehe..

piss.. ^0^


End file.
